


Some Days It's Hard To See

by DivergentTributeOfHogwarts



Series: Till Death Do Us Part [1]
Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: Angst, F/M, POV Second Person, Secret Relationship, surprise at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentTributeOfHogwarts/pseuds/DivergentTributeOfHogwarts
Summary: When Nero tells you about Avilio’s death, you ain’t surprised. You knew that, if one of them would’ve come back to you, then the other would’ve been dead.





	Some Days It's Hard To See

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first time I publish something on Archive of Our Own and I'm a bit excited xD Firstly, I'm sorry if there are some mistakes, but English is not my native language, so I apologize in advance xD I hope you'll like the story, even if it's short and about a rare pairing ;) I want to thank anyone who will just read this fanfiction, and I hope that someone will tell me if he/she liked it or not and what I have to improve ;) Enjoy!

When Nero tells you about Avilio’s death, you ain’t surprised. You knew that, if one of them would’ve come back to you, then the other would’ve been dead.

You can’t cry in front of you brother, but, to be honest, you don’t even want to. After all, you’ve always known that things would have gone that way since the day you met Avilio – Angelo – for the first time.

You couldn’t have known that that boy would’ve become so important to you. You still remember when you first saw him: it was at your wedding with Ronaldo Galassia, your deceased husband. You took a look on the group around your big brother and you noticed him straightaway. You had never seen him before and were immediately curious to know more about him, but you were just married, so, regretfully, you gave up the chance to befriend him.

You had managed to avoid him until the day of your husband’s death, when he helped you to run away and find protection at your in-laws’ house, hiding the fact that it was you the one who killed their son.

You had never felt so thankful to anyone else in your life, but you thought that your interactions were finished. Oh, how wrong you were!

When he came back, almost a month after the murder of Ronaldo, you couldn’t help but run to him and thank him for everything he had done to you. He stared at you with a strange look in his eyes, then lowered his gaze and briefly smiled in your direction. It made your heart bump so loud you thought everyone in the house had heard it.

He told you he wouldn’t have stayed long, so you decided you would have made the most of the time that had been granted to you two.

You spoke so much those days, away from other’s ears, but you knew that he was hiding something to you, and you couldn’t stand it. You begged him to tell you which secret he was keeping closed in his heart, but he avoided you till the last day of his permanence, when you locked the both of you in your bedroom and asked for an explanation. His only answer was a kiss. A kiss that made your barriers fell like a castle of cards. A kiss you only noticed in that moment you’ve always wanted. A kiss that brought you both to make love in your chamber and made the world less painful and dangerous for that night.

When you woke up, you caught him staring at you with an indecipherable expression in his eyes. You were about to talk when he leaned on you and placed a kiss on your forehead.

\- Angelo Ragusa - he said to you after, avoiding to look you in the eyes. - That’s my real name. The only thing I can tell you about me. - Then he walked away and never came back.

You looked for informations about the Ragusa family, and what you found froze the blood in your veins. It was in that moment that you understood that probably you would’ve never seen him alive any more, or maybe that your brother would’ve been killed sooner or later by the man you discovered to love.

That’s the reason why you just smile bitterly at Nero’s words when he confesses you he killed his most trusted man because he was a liar. Then you lead him to the door of you house and greet him, happy to see that at least he is alive.

Only when he’s gone you allow a single teardrop to slide along your cheek. After that, you put a hand on your belly and say: - I’m sorry, boy. Dad won’t come back to us.


End file.
